Surprise
by CuteAsianPanda
Summary: Imagine Mikasa staying up late on watch and stumbling into a room and crawling into bed, not realizing in her fatigued state that she had gone to Levi's room. Levi comes in later and receives an unexpected surprise.


**Title: **Surprise

**Summary:** Imagine Mikasa staying up late on watch and stumbling into a room and crawling into bed, not realizing in her fatigued state that she had gone to Levi's room. Levi comes in later and receives an unexpected surprise.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own shingeki no kyojin

**Notes: **This is my first story that I've ever written on fanfiction but I hope whoever reads this enjoys it :] I had gotten this prompt on tumblr and I figured I'd give it a try ya know and see what I could come up with :D Please leave a review on what you think of it and let me know how I could improve in writing. Thank-you and enjoy!

* * *

After many hours of staying awake on guard duty, Mikasa was finally relieved of her watch and decided to get some needed sleep as fatigue started to set in. After stepping in the room and taking off her jacket and shoes, she crashed on the bed as sleep started to set in.

After double checking the surrounding areas for any unusual faults, Levi decides to head to his room anticipating a good night's sleep.

After arriving at the steps of his room, he notices that the door was slightly opened. "_Did I forget to close the door?" _he thought as he opened the door. Expecting a break in, he wasn't surprised to see a person in his room, but what surprised him the most was that Mikasa Ackerman was sleeping on his bed.

"What in the world.." Levi murmured as he took off his coat. Taking a few steps towards the bed, he noticed how peaceful she was sleeping. Instead of waking her up like he had intended too, Levi leaned in and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. In doing so, he noticed the dark circles under her eyes which indicated how little sleep she was getting. And yet despite how tired she looked, Levi realized how the moon illuminated her face making her seem quite angelic.

A light tinge of pink could be seen on his cheeks as he realized what he was thinking of. Backing away he went to retrieve an extra blanket.

"Tch. Idiot, probably too tired to even noticed this isn't your room" he murmured as he laid the blanket over her. Not wanting to risk waking her up, he decides to sleep against the bed post and wait till morning to confront her.

"Where am I?" Mikasa murmured as she woke up. With no remembrance of what happened last night, she assumed she must have fallen asleep quicker then she thought, realizing that the straps for her 3D gear wear still on.

"You're in my room."

Not expecting someone to answer her back, Mikasa she fell off the bed in shock.

_Thud._

"Oww" Mikasa exclaimed as she sat up.

Opening her eyes she realized that the corporal was leaning against the bed with his arms crossed against his chest staring intently at her. "S-sir?! What are you doing here?!" Mikasa asked as she straighten up.

"I should be asking you that question Ackerman."

Not understanding what he meant, Mikasa looked around and noticed that this wasn't her usual bed. Realization started to sink in as she realized that she was in _the _corporal's room. _"Of all the rooms why did I end up in this one" _she thought.

"Sir it was an accident I swear I didn't mea-"

She was interrupted as Levi stood up and pulled her closer. A slight shiver ran down her back as she felt Levi's warm breath against the side of her neck .

"Just don't let it happen again Ackerman"

As he let go and backed away he noticed the light blush that spread along her cheeks making her appear more attractive.

_"Cute."_ He thought as a smirk made his way up to his face.

Staring wide-eyed, Mikasa thought that this would be a good time to leave.

"Yes sir this won't happen again." she replied as she hurriedly ran out the door. Embarrassing as it already is, she failed to realize that her blush kept on increasing when his smirk appeared.

Staring at her retreating form, Levi could only begin to wonder the interesting person of Mikasa Ackerman. _"Till next time, Mikasa."_


End file.
